Halima
Halima is Skye's younger sister and she is the Paw Patrol's nurse pup. Halima is a character who belongs to Cindy-MemberOfRPAC. Appearance She looks very similiar to Skye in appearances. She has golden furs with her ears a darker shade of gold along with circles around her eyes; her back and the top of her tail. There are some lighter shades of gold on her muzzle; chest; belly; paws and the underneath of her tail. Halima doesn't have a fur tuft on her forehead like Skye's, and her tail is more fluffier. Halima has purple eyes and grey nose. She wears a purple collar with her pup tag. The tag itself has a white background with the Rod of Asclepius symbol which is a black rod and a white snake enterwining it. Uniform appearance Standard uniform: She wears a lavender vest, pup pack and nurse cap - her nurse cap has a silver Paw Patrol symbol on it. Mission Paw: She wears a black vest, pup pack, collar and helmet with lavender highlights. Safari uniform: She wears a lavender Safari hat, camouflage vest with neon green trimming, standard pup pack and neon green boots. Mer-pup: Her fish tail is lavender with purple stripes. More will come soon Inside the Pup Pack *Bandages *Band-aids *Mobile X-ray scanner *Stethoscope *Thermometer *Cast kits *Braces for specific body parts She usually keeps a variety of medicines in her Ambulance vehicle and the Lookout Infirmary. Vehicle Her ambulance is done up in purple and white with her pup tag symbol on the sides. In comparison, her ambulance is much bigger than Marshall's ambulance. Personality Halima is quite strict when it is time to show difficult patients who's the boss. However, she's a very intelligent, mature, social, bold and active puppy. She takes her missions quite seriously. Backstory She was born in the streets along with her sister Skye. The moment when Skye opened her eyes, her parents were taken by a dog catcher! Halima and Skye were able to escape with some difficulty and they had no choice but to live the streets without the security and comfort of their parents. Few months later, the same dog catcher was being quite persistent by coming back and tried to catch Skye and Halima. In a panic, the pups ran in different directions and got separated. Halima bumped into Neerab who she assumed was one of the stray dogs. What Halima found out later was that Neerab is one of the Rebel Paws and Claws aka RPAC. Neerab took her to the RPAC HQ, as he does with every stray pup and kit without any parents. Halima was amazed at this wondrous place and she met Charlisa and they became best friends. She found out that she enjoyed helping others get better and so she got into the medical field and became a RPAC nurse. Seven years later, She was retired from RPAC and she decided to travel to Adventure Bay. On the Snow Day holiday, where everyone gathered at Jake's mountain for the usual celebration, games and activities. She happened to be in the same area where she noticed Jake slipping into the wide gap and broke his wrist. She also saw Everest running after Jake and Halima decided to help them out. Everest was impressed with Halima's dedication to Jake's care even though Halima wasn't used to treat humans as in her medical experience - it has only been with animals that she has been treating. Everest recommended Halima to Ryder, telling him how fantastic Halima was with Jake and how calm she was under pressure. Ryder was pleased as they needed a full time medical pup so they appointed her as the Paw Patrol Nurse Pup! On a very happy note - it was on the same day when she was reunited with her older sister, Skye! Known Family Members: Zuma - Her Mate Mayah and Sameer - Her puppies Sadia and Cyprian - Halima's parents Skye - Sister Chase - Brother-in-law Dainton and Jaida - Niece and Nephew Catchphrases "Halima is ready to do some healing!" "This mighty staff's ready for defense!" (Mighty Pup role) Trivia Her close friends are Charlisa, Everest, Chase, Harry, Rolfe and Zuma.